Heat sinks are widely used for the purpose of lowering the temperature of a heat generating member, such as, e.g., a CPU or a chip set for use in a computer, a power transistor for use in an AV amplifier and/or an audio device, or an inverter for use in an electric automobile and/or a hybrid automobile (HV car).
For example, Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a technology for producing a heat sink equipped with a base board and a number of pin-shaped fins (pin fins) provided on a surface thereof by die forging processing.